<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dusk and Dawn by HallaMothers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825167">Dusk and Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallaMothers/pseuds/HallaMothers'>HallaMothers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallaMothers/pseuds/HallaMothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rare moment of vulnerability; one Aranea cherished. “And I you, my champion. My dear Francis.” She closed her eyes, her own hands on top of the hands resting on her face; in this moment she felt held and treasured. The trial’s brought on by Azura’s visions had lead her to this moment, and she was eternally grateful to the lady of dusk and dawn once again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn / Aranea Ienith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dusk and Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a clown who loves Aranea an disproportionate amount.  I did in fact get a mod to marry her. Less Dragonborn and more Champion of Azura. I was going to post a long fic, but honestly it'll probably be a collection of fics that are about them in no specific order when inspo strikes.</p><p>I POV switch when the mood strikes lmfao tyvm</p><p>There will be smut in chapter 2, I will update the tags when I post it because I have to figure out how I will do it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Turns out I had married a Hagraven.” The Breton woman laughed, her hand resting on the Sanguine rose, as she relayed where she had been for the past week to Aranea. “I think her name was Moira.” Francis hadn’t minded the short, forgotten adventure; but it seemed her Dunmer companion had been worried when she awoke and realized that Francis wasn’t anywhere to be found in the Winking Skeever. When she had asked around, those who had seen her had said she was drinking with some man and then ran off.</p><p>Francis detected what seemed like hurt in Aranea’s eyes before her friend looked away. “I see. A Hagraven, interesting choice of companion, Guardian.” The Breton frowned, that was a bad sign; they had been traveling together for many months now and Aranea had finally gotten into the habit of calling her Francis sometimes, and on rarer occasion, as a treat, Frank.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Her hand left the staff to, instead, rest on her friend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was running off; I hadn’t any idea that I was going to.” She said before pausing. “Besides, had I know...I would have taken you with me. We’ve been in company since we met at Azura’s shrine. I would never leave you behind on purpose unless I feared for your safety.”</p><p>The Dunmer’s shoulder’s sagged in defeat. That Wasn’t the problem. “I apologize for my behavior Guar---Francis, I haven’t been honest with my feelings, and I feel it’s unfair to hold you accountable for them.” Her deep, red eyes turned towards Francis, catching her gaze. Aranea straightened her back and cleared her throat. “I had thought I had been making my affections for you clear, and so it hurt me to hear you had partnered with a Hagraven before me. But perhaps I hadn’t been as clear as I had thought.” Her hands rested awkwardly on her knees, her gaze turning towards the campfire.</p><p>They had chosen to start walking to Riften; Francis had heard they were reforming the Dawnguard and apparently she had a personal stake in vampire hunting although Aranea never pried. It had gotten late enough, that they chose to stop and make camp. Azura’s champion was opposed to taking the carriages, because she liked cartography and wanted to map her every path. Aranea didn’t have a complaint, the longer the walk to more time together. However, she felt anxious camping alone tonight with Francis, she wasn’t entirely sure why, perhaps she was afraid the woman would run off again but this time there was no one to ask.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Francis spoke up. “I didn’t want to assume I had misread your signals so I ignored it. I’m sorry for not speaking to you Aranea.” She started digging through her bag before pulling out an Amulet of Mara. “I had been debating putting this one for a month now and approaching you, but I don’t know Dunmer marriage customs and I didn’t want to assume you cared for the marriage custom of men. I also was a little afraid to make you feel like you had to because you’re a priestess of Azura and I’m her champion; I didn’t want you to feel like it was duty or something.” Her grey blue eyes turned toward the Priestess. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Aranea hadn’t expected Francis to return her affections, sure she had hoped, but she had always seemed a little aloof when any mentions of Mara and Mara ceremonies came up in one of there many late night talks about the world. To find out that she was ready to throw that attitude out and settle down, metaphorically speaking was….nice. “Don’t apologize, I didn’t make it clear either. Azura gave me the sight, but apparently she hadn’t given me common sense.” Over their time together, her sense of humor was starting to match Francis’. “Well...I am glad it’s cleared up then.”</p><p>Francis scooted herself much closer to Aranea. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder, for a short while before she leaned in further to press a clumsy peck against her companion’s lips. It was clear she was still unsure, but Aranea didn’t mind as she just as gently returned the kiss. They broke apart for a moment, looking at each other before they leaned in again; Pink lips meeting grey.</p><p>This time it was more sure, more confident. Francis rested her hands on Aranea’s cheeks, letting herself fall into the moment, dreading the inevitable end of it. After what seemed like an eternity in her own pocket of the Misty groves, She pulled back, resting her forehead against Aranea’s. Her pale rosey skin in contrast with the Deep grey skin of her companion. “I will be more clear from now own, Aranea, I love you. I’ve always been warned of Daedra, but if being a Daedric champion has brought me you, then perhaps the vigilant of Stendarr are misguided.”</p><p>It was a rare moment of vulnerability; one Aranea cherished. “And I you, my champion. My dear Francis.” She closed her eyes, her own hands on top of the hands resting on her face; in this moment she felt held and treasured. The trial’s brought on by Azura’s visions had lead her to this moment, and she was eternally grateful to the lady of dusk and dawn once again.</p><p>“Perhaps the debauchery Sanguine dragged me through was a blessing in disguise...I would have never spoken about how I felt before.” Francis was aware that she was Notoriously bad at discussing her deeper feelings, and she regretted the hurt she put Aranea through; but even still...it was worth it. She pressed a tender kiss the Dunmer woman’s forehead. “Not to rush you, or assume you even be interested, but perhaps we could make a stop on the way to the Rift at Azura’s shrine and perhaps make our own marriage customs?” It felt like she was rushing, but with the life she lived everyday could potentially be the last and she would rather be Aranea’s bride for even a day than drag it out and miss the opportunity.</p><p>“I would like that, Guardian” Aranea smiled at the tender forehead kiss, using the title as an affectionate nickname before she turned her head up to return the favor. “Since you are dragging me across all of Skyrim, its the least you could do.” That time she was teasing. It was rare for Aranea to tease, but there were moments between only them where she would open up just a little bit; she felt safe too. This time; she took initiative. Aranea pressed her lips against Francis’. She let herself sink into the feeling of being so near to the woman she adored. Lips parting to brush together with passionate undertones; the scent of Lavender that followed the Breton everywhere melding in to the moment. The longer they were locked together, the less she wanted to part; curse the air that needed to fill her lungs.</p><p>Regretfully, Francis had to pull away to take a breath. She hadn’t been aware of how much closer she had pulled her lover; their arms had absently tangled together and for a moment she felt completed. Of course she knew she was a whole person on her own, but finally realizing her feelings out loud made her feel something she had been missing, or perhaps had never understood before. She gazed at Aranea’s face, the Dunmer’s cheeks stained dark; probably reflecting her own rosy tint. Oh but she was beautiful. She ran her fingers through the Priestess’ hair slowly, nipping playfully at her bottom lip. “Call me a heretic, but your beauty surpasses even Dibella.” Another playful nip.</p><p>“You absolutely are a heretic; but I suppose I’ll have to accept you as you are. It’s too late now isn’t it?” Aranea laughed, her arms sliding up and down Francis’ sides affectionately. “You’re my favorite Heretic.” She placed soft kisses all over the Breton’s face. “I feel extreme joy in this moment, thank you, my Champion.” Another slow, gentle kiss; before pulling back once more. “I’m pleased we’ve come to an understanding.” She was slipping into her normal politely formal way of speaking.</p><p>Francis didn’t mind the way she spoke, in fact it endeared her to Aranea. She rested her head on the Dunmer’s shoulder, carefully taking the woman’s hand into her own; their fingers locking together. “Me too.” She trailed off into silence, looking at the campfire before them before speaking up again. “It’s a lovely night tonight, made lovelier by you.” Sappy, and she knew it, but she wasn’t necessarily ready to change the subject yet. Francis wanted to bask in the moment just a little longer. Lifting her head, she looked at Aranea for a fraction of a moment before leaning in and brushing her lips against the Dunmer’s jaw inquisitively, seeing if she were allowed to do that yet. With a hum of approval from her companion, she started kissing down the line of her jaw slow, encouraged by more hums of approval. She removed her hand from Aranea’s to instead run them through the woman’s hair, pulling back to look at her.</p><p>Aranea’s eyes were closed, and her lips were curved up unto a smile; bliss. She was savoring the moment as best she could until she realized Francis had stopped. Half opening her eyes, she saw her champion looking at her with a look she assumed matched her own—Bliss. Leaning in, Aranea pressed gently pecks on either side of Francis’ lips to let her know she was enjoying the moment.</p><p>Francis cleared her throat, eyes dodging towards their tent; up until now, they had been sharing to save on carrying space, but she suspected they had a different reason to cuddle up at night now. “Not to be forward, but perhaps you’d like to retire to bed with me?” Her first instinct was to take it back, but she pushed the feeling down—she loved Aranea and she wanted to be with her in more ways than just emotionally and she hoped the she felt the same.</p><p>“I would like that, my Champion.” Aranea wanted nothing more than to be tangled with the Champion of Azura, and more importantly, her love. “I would like it very much.” She nodded, before standing, offering her hand to pull Francis up; which the Breton took.</p><p>Francis doused the fire, not wanting anyone to pick up on the smoke or light and stumble onto their private moment before turning towards their shared tent, leading her companion behind the flaps.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>